Mastering the challenge
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Wolf is about to meet his greatest challenge yet... A human girl by the name of Katana Ookami (Sword Wolf in Japanese) She's fearless against demons who stand in her way and she's stuck with Wolf as her protector. Does she need a werewolf's help to survive in a world full of anything imaginable? or does Wolf need her in more ways than one!
1. Chapter 1: A new Challenge

**Ohayo everyone, I'm gonna try writing a new story based on an anime I recently finished watching the available episodes for. So let's get to it!**

Mastering the Challenge Chapter 1: A new challenge

Demon world… a dangerous and vicious place. Demons get killed every day because they step out of line with others. I should know since I make the rules for the demons. I'm Wolf, a territory, boss of the west side demon world. I've broken a few necks a few times around because they try to cross me and take my head. In this world, when you're a boss, if a demon kills you, they become the boss of the territory he ruled before. No one's ever beaten me before.

The days were long in my part of the demon world. Things went slow and chilled as always. I had no worries at all; I was more layed back right now especially since Staz passed through earlier just to give me a good fight. I didn't even have to worry.

My underlings followed me around like strays after a human being. It was good to finally get some alone time for once. I relaxed into my house which was rich like, long couch close by fireplace and few bedrooms and a bath.

For once I was gonna take it easy… I sighed as I relaxed on the couch about to watch something when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at it; Kazu's name came up, another underling. "Moshi mosh?" I said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Wolf-sama… we got a problem down town." Ugh what was it now? Another demon trying to kill my ass? "What is it this time? If it's a fight I'll leave it to you guys." I just looked at the half eaten food on my plate I was snacking on earlier.

Kazu was talking to a few others in the background before he got back to me. "It's a human girl, sir. She's actually fighting back against the demons!" I heard screams on the other end and a female shouting and then a minute later, total silence. "Kazu? What's going on?!" I yelled into the phone. Kazu stammered. "She almost killed everyone, sir. I think you should come down before someone gets killed." Something snapped in my mind. _There's no way a human girl can fight off demons and still be standing! _I think as I run out the door dropping my phone on the way out.

? POV

"Who's next?!" I hissed in rage. These idiots were wasting my time. Demons… That's all they were. Heartless bastards that should all die. I stepped on one of the guys as I listened to the wind blowing my sword ready at my side. I turn around to see the demons part down a row to reveal a white haired, tan skinned, golden eyed demon. He wore a grey and white striped shirt with white pants.

"You must be the human girl I heard about." I cracked a smile. "I got no time to play with a child like you." I grinned at his cockiness. He clapped his hands. "I just want to congratulate the first person to take out almost 1/4 of my demon underlings. Nice job human. Or would you rather give me your name so I can greet you properly."

I grinned at him. "Katana. Katana Ookami. That is my name. Learn it well, Wolf-boy." I put my sword away as I turned and walked away from the scattered group of pathetic demons. "Where do you think you're going?" I called out.

Wolf's POV

I stared at the back of the bright orange haired girl who looked as if she had red streaks in it. Her shirt was teared badly to show part of her chest and back and her jeans were torn in a few places. Her shoes were just as bad, covered in demon blood. Her chest looked like a size D but I couldn't tell from this much distance away.

She turned to me once more where the front of her face showed more of the red streaks than the front did. Her silver/grey eyes pierced mine as her average pretty girl face smiled. She was tall but not lanky. She was a good build on muscle but not overdone. She had long legs which added to her height mostly and she was the good kind of skinny. She had a black choker with a red realistic heart made out of metal on a black chain connecting to the choker itself she had leather wristbands on her upper arm and right wrist and had a green sheath that held her steel sword she just put away moments ago. It was connect by a belt on her pants.

"Nani? What's it to you where I go, Wolf-boy?" She murmured as she crossed her arms over her big chest. I tried my hardest not to look at her breast while I talked. "This is my territory, meaning you entered this world on my turf now you're my problem. So in any case you're stuck with me."

Her eyes widen and before I even knew it she was in front of me her hand on my neck with her other hold the sword to it. "Speak, you good for nothing beast! Am I really stuck in this part of the world?!" her anger just made me laugh. I never had a challenge like her before. "Yes, you're stuck in my care for now."

She growled and when I growled back, she tossed me aside before sheathing her sword again and glared at me. A light blush was on her face. _She is gonna be fun to mess with. _I thought as I helped a few of my underlings up. The ones who got up carried everyone else to the doctor to patch them up.

Before everyone left Katana spoke. "Gomen." Kazu looked at her and gave her thumbs up. "Nice job, only Wolf-sama was able to do that before, now we got two people who can beat us all down." Kazu smiled before carting off another demon.

"That's your name?" She asked looking at me. "Werewolf named Wolf…. Not very creative I see…" My eyes widen before I grinned blushed a second before saying. "Urusai. And being name Katana wasn't bad? Isn't that a sword?" I laughed as she blushed and stammered. "My last name means wolf…" She looked away.

"I gave it to myself after my family died. Thanks to you demons of course!" My gaze snaps to her in time to see a trickle of tear rolled down her face. _So I'm not the only one with a sad past_, I thought as I lead her back to my place.

Katana's POV

"Sugoi, Wolf-sama!" I cried out when he opened the door to his place. It was a beauty of a living room. Wolf looked at me in a weird way. "'Wolf-sama'? No, you don't have to call me that. Just Wolf. Or Wolf-kun." He spoke as he picked up a plate and went to the kitchen to put it away.

"Come in, take your shoes off and sit. I'll take ur shoes to scrub the blood out." He looked back at me over the kitchen counter. "Eh, you might need new clothes too. I can see your bra." I blushed bright red. "Teme!" I glared at him as he led me to his room. "Go take a bath and the clothes will be outside the door. When you finish undressing, put ur clothes outside the door so I can wash them."

I did mostly of what he said and just kept my underwear. I scrubbed every part of me that wasn't even covered in blood. I heard a knock on the door and Wolf's voice came through. "Katana, your clothes are out here by the door get them when you're done. I'm gonna go scrub your shoes now." He walked off as I turned off the bath and got out to see what he left me.

I saw a shirt with a familiar design similar to a rock concert t-shirt and tight boxer shorts. They felt snug but it would have to do. The shirt was a bit baggy. Shit, I just remembered I left my bra in my torn shirt. Can today get any worse?

Wolf's POV

_I hit the jackpot. Her bra is still in the shirt. Damn she is a Size D! Sweet._ I shook my head. I sound like a horny mutt! Get it together, Wolf. She's just a human. I gotta look out for her till I can return her to the human world. I picked her shoes up from the front entrance and took them to the sink with a scrub brush as I tried to get the blood out of the shoes. It might not be so bad living with a human. At least I hope she doesn't kill me in my sleep.

Katana's POV

I came out of the bathroom and into the living room to see Wolf scrubbing the blood from my shoes as I relaxed on the couch and took a nap. _Hope he doesn't kill me in my sleep but I'll take that chance for now._ My head landed on the couch as I rested.

Wolf's POV

She had a rough day. I listened to Katana's silent and slow breathing as I continued to scrub the shoes till they were back to being brown. Her boots looked a bit better but since most of the blood caked already I can't do much for it.

I took a plate of food and sat it next to her when she woke up as I went and took a bath. I stretched my arms out before looking down at her again. She was a pretty cute human, but her manners are uncouth. Speak for myself I have the worst manners possible…

**Going to stop there for now, I think that's a good start for a new story what do you guys think? All in one night, hooray for me XD gonna go to sleep now, night~ XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Be your Protector

**Gonna keep working on this story cause I feel like it's a good one! XD hope you enjoy and I highly recommend the series if you want to know how they look. **

**P.s I don't own the anime Blood lad I own the OCs and this story idea. **

_You're on the edge of giving up_

_You know I feel it too_

_It won't be long because I'm with you_

_Bring the fire _

_Bring the smoke,_

_Bring the rain_

_We will bend, _

_But we will never break_

_If we believe we can't lose_

_Even mountains will move_

_It's my faith it's my life_

_This is our battle cry_

_They can't take us down_

_If we stand our ground_

_If we live, if we die_

_We will shout out _

_Our battle cry!_

_Battle cry- Skillet_

Chapter 2: Be your protector

Katana's POV

I woke up a few minutes later to the smell of food. "Huh?" I sighed as I leaned up off the couch to look at the table where there layed a big steak and shrimp. "Ooh." I said as I looked at the food then spotted a note next to it.

_I will be in the bath, here's some food for when you wake up. Enjoy from Wolf." _

I clapped my hands together before digging into the sweet smelling food. It tasted delicious going down. "Ah see you woke up." I almost choked when I heard Wolf walk in the room. "Omae Baka, you almost made me choke to death!" I yelled in his face before I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt yet.

I stared at his muscles and his abs, they weren't that bad actually. "Like what you see?" He gave me a smirk and laughed at my red face. "Nope! You're very distracting." I murmured under my breath as I went back to eating.

"I made that you know," He said as he pulled on his shirt. "Nani?" I asked. "The food you're eating. Very good right?" a smiled pulled at my face as I looked at him as he entered the kitchen. "It is. Arigato, Wolf." I noticed a bit of pink on his face as he looked back at me. After his time in the kitchen he brought out a glass of water and sat it on the table.

"Here you go. Food must be hot." He sat down across from me and watched me enjoy the food with a smirk on his tan face. "Don't mind if I asked you something, do you?" His golden eyes probe my face. I looked down at my plate. "What do you want from me, Wolf?"

"Oi, oi it wasn't gonna be anything bad!" He said in a rush, because I must've looked like I was gonna cry. His face was creased with concern when I looked up at him. "Then what, Wolf?" His eyes widen as he spoke. "How," He searched for the right words. "How were you able to defend against all those demons? You're a human but I still never seen someone who can attack that many and leave some of them in the hospital!"

I looked more surprised than he did at that scene just a few hours ago. I smiled but it was sort of a sad smile. "I was an orphan most of my life; I had to protect what was mine. A friend once told me; sometimes you have to protect yourself before others because they can betray you.

"Most of the friends I made were street rats and orphans. Most of my friends got taken in by families. Nobody wanted me because people said I was a thief and a dangerous child. That I had a demon living in me that would act out. Sometimes I felt the same." I looked up at Wolf.

He looked speechless but let me continue. "I stole all my life and I swore to myself when I was young," my voice cracked as I griped the end on the shorts as I glared at Wolf. "I swore to myself that I would find the Demons who killed my family and destroy them!" tears poured down my face but Wolf remained quiet.

My eyes blurred with tears as I looked down into my lap.

Wolf's POV

I looked at Katana, who was still crying. I got up and went to her and grabbed her hand. "Don't cry, Katana…" My voice was full of fierce concern. My eyes flamed with anger and rage towards her sadness. She looked up at me as I pointed to myself. "I'll help you track those Demons down. From now on till we find them, I'll be your protector." She looked at me her eyes still watered. Her hair fell half down in front of her face. "Wolf-kun, why do such a kind thing for a human who almost killed your underlings?"

I thought for a second. _Because she needs the help, _I think but in my heart it was something more important. "Because if you do it alone you'll wind up dead." I retorted at her. She finished eating the rest of her food. "Do you have any friends, Wolf-kun?" Katana asked after putting the plate and glass in the kitchen sink. "Um, I have a few, they don't come around but my friend if you can call him that, Staz was just here a few days ago." I rolled my shoulders then winced still feeling the bruise he left.

"You ok?" She looked at me then looked at my shoulder. "Shit, Wolf! What happened?!" She gasped before rolling up my sleeve which just hurt as bad. "We got into a fight like usual. It-e! Don't poke it there!" I yelled as she poked and prodded at my shoulder which still was a little bloody but more bruised.

"You're hurt. How could u be so casual about this injury?" Katana yelled. My muscles tensed. _I don't want her to worry about me… she's human, I'm a demon. It's complete opposite positions, _I thought as she went to the bath to get some bandages and wrapped the shoulder.

"Why help me? I'm a demon. You shouldn't want to help me." I looked up at her over my shoulder and my eyes widen with shock ad surprise. She had tears in her eyes. She stared at me, not with hate but with trust and hope. She grabbed my hand after she finished. "You're the only one I can depend on. I must kill the Demon who killed my parents, the Rogue vampire and his cronies, a Cat demon and a Zombie. They killed my family."

I grabbed her arms as she cried harder and stammered. "That girl… she let them in my home and let them kill my family!" I held her for a second till she calmed down. "We'll find them together. I'll ask Staz if has any info on a rogue vampire, Cat and zombie demon." I rubbed her head and pulled her hair from her face.

Katana's POV

I stared at Wolf as he rubbed my head. For once in my life, I felt hope and warmth that I never received. I gave him a small smile that reached my silver eyes. Wolf smiled back as he tugged on my hand towards the kitchen and gave me a wet towel. "Wipe your face off." His eyes sparkled from the setting sun light that came in from the small window over the kitchen sink.

As I finished wiping my face off he was about to walk out of the kitchen. I grabbed the tail of his shirt. He turned to me in surprise. My face was still red. "Thank you for your kindness, Wolf-kun." She smiled wide and asked. "What do you do for fun?" he grinned at me before making me close my eyes.

Wolf's POV

I pulled her on my back before jumping out the window. "Look, Katana." I couldn't keep the grin off my face as she gasped. "Wolf-kun… how are you able to do this?" Katana looked amazed. I grinned at her. "Easy, plus you wanted fun, so I'm giving it to you." I just kept hopping from roof to roof as she laughed. "Sugoi!" She cheered. This one chance, this one moment is all for her. She needs the hope and care she deserves which she never got.

She gripped the front of my shirt hard as she stared out over the distance as the sun started to set. "We better go back, Katana-chan." I looked at her a few minutes as the sun was a few minutes from setting to see her asleep. I hopped off the roof and onto the street. "She's amazingly not heavy at all." I could get used to her company.

Soon we arrived back at my place. I took her to a spare bedroom and layed her down in the bed after brushing her hair from her face. I pulled the covers up to her as she grabbed them in her sleep. "Thank you, Wolf." She said sleepily as she continued to snore. I grinned and patted her head as I went on to bed after closing back the open window.

_Oooh Can you hear it?_

_Oooh can you feel it?_

_It seems like no one knows_

_How you've been feeling_

_You're hiding all your hopes_

_You stopped believing_

_It's not over, we're one step away_

_We will bend but we will never break_

_I believe we can't lose_

_Even mountains will move_

_It's my faith, it's my life_

_This is our battle cry_

_They can't take us down_

_If we stand our ground_

_If we live, if we die_

_We will shout out_

_Our battle cry_

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter, you finally see a different side of Katana, Wolf seems more attentive to her, since she showed him a side I don't think anyone back in her own world has seen. **

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and see you next one.**

**Japanese dictionary:**

**Omae baka- English: You idiot/stupid**

**Nani- English: What? **

**Arigato-English: Thank you**

**It-e: English: Ouch**

**Sugoi-English: Amazing**


	3. Chapter 3: Judgments are made

**Gonna get more in depth with Katana in this chapter, we'll see some more of her flaws and her past involving Demons who killed her parents.**

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me loving all of our friends,_

_Living life like an ocean_

_But now the current's only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder to breath_

_It won't be too long_

_And I will be going under_

_Can you save me from this?_

_Cause it's not my time_

_I'm not going there's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

_It's not my time-3 Doors Down_

Chapter 3: Judgments are made

Katana's POV

I woke the next morning with the sun nearly blinding me. I blinked my eyes rapidly as I noticed a figure in the room. I screamed before throwing a pillow at it. The person caught it and said. "Oi, Katana! It's me." I blinked as the figure walked over to the window and fixed the blinds to make it darker in the room. I blinked again and looked at the shirtless Wolf. "Ohayo, Wolf-kun." I smiled as I brushed the hair out of my face once more, my long locks of orange is the only true strange thing about me. Sometimes I think I'm my own demon for how I look.

He smiled before shaking his wet hair. "How is it your hair's wet this early in the morning?" I asked with a grin on my face. He pulled me out of bed. "Don't talk; I fixed breakfast, so eat. Then get changed cause we're going out!" he sounded enthusiastic. That's when I noticed he had a few bags under his eyes. "Ano, you ok, Wolf-kun? You seem sleepy." I stammered a bit as I looked at him with my curious silver eyes. He said nothing but pulled me to the table.

"Where are we going since you won't answer my first question?" I asked as he sat down a plate of eggs, toast and bacon and sausage. "Wow, this looks delicious." I said. He looked at me as he grabbed his plate. "We're gonna go to the East Demon world to have a friendly visit with my old friend, Staz see if he knows anything about that rogue vampire you mentioned yesterday." He dug right into his breakfast while I watched and ate at a much slower pace.

He must've been hungry. "Ne, how long have you been awake, Wolf-kun?" He gave me his digit fingers in the air, he gave me three fingers. "Three hours?! You've been awake that much longer than me?!" I slammed my hand on the table in shock. "Why?!" he swallowed and belched before answering. I snorted at his burp and laughed. "That was a good one." I said before he answered. "Thanks and just been out shopping. I bought you and outfit to replace the one you trashed yesterday." He got up and pulled out a bag and tossed it to me.

Inside was a black flame designed shirt with a blue tank with a jeaned vest with paint splattered design on it. In another bag were a brush, tooth brush, soap, and any bathroom needs I would need for now. Even a blow dryer. "Damn why did you get so much stuff?" He leaned on his arm. "I thought you would need it. Your sword is in the closet of that spare bedroom. I put it there and your jeans if you still wanted them." I smiled at him, gave him a pat on the head before walking to the bath to freshen up and get ready for the day.

Wolf's POV

When she was out of the room, I coughed and blushed a bit. _She plays a dangerous game with me… _I think as I take the plates and dishes and start to wash them as I called up Kazu.

"_Moshi mosh!" _

"Ohayo, Kazu. Listen I'm going to East Demon world to visit Staz, I'll be back in a while so I need you to man things with a few of the guys while I'm gone." I scrubbed a glass as I talked.

"_What about crazy human girl?" _ I knew he meant Katana-chan. I frowned a bit. She's not that _crazy_.

"She going with me, can't let her kill all you guys before I'm back." I stifled a laugh as Kazu spoke.

"_Be careful, Wolf-sama, she seems like she knows what she's doing when it comes to a demon. She took us down like a sushi master!" _

"You say that because you got your ass kicked by a girl. You scardy demon."

"_I'm just warning you, Wolf-sama." _Kazu sounded a bit weary of the situation.

"Wolf-kun." I yelled in surprise as I turned to see Katana in the outfit I got for her.

"_Wolf-sama, dajioubu?! What's that human girl doing?!" _

I gripped the phone tightly. "Omae baka, she isn't doing a damn thing!"

"_Is she stripping then?!" _that sent me over the edge as I threw my phone at the wall. Katana jumped in surprise. "Who was on the phone?" I looked back at her and almost burned my skin alive just by looking at her. The skirt was perfect length it ran 3 inches above her knees showing off her amazing tone and tan/white skin. The vest alone complimented everything she was wearing. Her hair came down in huge locks as if curled back by a curling iron, but because of gravity came to the front of her face. Her hair had volume and style in itself.

"Uh, just Kazu. That Demon who complimented you for how you fought everyone off." I stammered a bit still blushing. I could tell she was staring but decided not to ask. "So how do we get to the East Demon world?" I grinned at her enthusiasm. "We in the Demon world, take carriages to take us where ever we want to go." We walked out of the house and down the street. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Just a payphone. Ah, there's one." I said as I picked up the receiver.

Katana's POV

I looked around everything; Demons were walking in the street. It was pretty peaceful as Wolf called up the carriage soon I heard pounding on the ground as the carriage stopped right at us. "Ah!" I squeaked as I looked at the demons riding the damn thing.

"This asshole almost ran me over!" I screamed at Wolf as he hung up. "Oh. They almost always intend to do that. After a few times they won't do it." He turned to one of the bird dude. "Oi," he said pulling out a huge wade of yen. He tossed it at the bird yelling. "Take us to East Demon World. Go easy on the damn driving this time!" he opened the door for me. The carriage itself looked like a prison holding. It gave me the creeps.

As soon as we got inside Wolf put his head on my lap. "Don't mind if I rest for a sec, do you?" I shook my head no in response as the Carriage started to move at a quick but easing pace. "Ne, Wolf-kun?" I asked he opened one of his eyes to look at me. "Nanda yo?" he said as I messed with his hair a bit for fun. "What's your friend Staz like? I mean- what kind of Demon is he anyway?" I stuttered a bit trying not to make an offence towards his friend.

"Oh, Staz-san's a Vampire of noble blood. He's a boss in the East like me. He's very strong opponent so I don't think you should do anything to piss him off, one other thing, he's what you human's call and Otaku." I giggled at the last thing. "So he likes Anime?" I stifled a laugh.

"Hai. Everyone finds it weird; I think it's just one thing to poke fun at. You know, you're not the first human to come here. About a month or so ago, another girl came to this world on Staz's turf, her name was Fuyumi, she's Japanese and apparently from what I heard, Staz just blew up with excitement of meeting her."

"What do you mean by was? Is she still around?" I asked confused. He opened his other eye and spoke. "She's a ghost now." EH?! "Nani?! She's dead and now a demon?! Your friend, Staz is a shameful Demon for not protecting her!"

"Dare you to say that to his face and we'll see if you can handle him after that…" Wolf-kun muttered as the carriage was starting to pick up speed as we drifted to a stop.

Wolf's POV

I got up off of Katana's lap as the carriage door was opened. We walked out as I helped Katana out of the Carriage. "Be careful, you might feel lightheaded afterwards." Katana waved off my concern. "I'm fine, Wolf-kun." She smiled as she flipped her hair from her face.

I saw a group of demons looking at us. "Oi, look at the human girl." One of the bigger ones said. "No trouble, fellas just here to visit your boss." I spoke as I took Katana's hand and led her to the 4 story complex that was Staz's house. "Oi! Staz! Get your ass out of there right now!"

Staz's POV

I woke to the sound of a person yelling my name. "Oi, it's too early for this…" I still layed in the pile of yesterday's party. Fuyumi was asleep on the bed her body still intact. Deku was leaned against the door with Yoshida next to him, Hyper-Bell layed next to the TV. "Wake up, Guys." I threw a shoe at Deku and a hat at Yoshida. Both Bell and Fuyumi shook their heads. "What's wrong, Staz-san?" Bell said. "Someone's making ruckus outside the building."

"STAZ! GET YOUR ASS UP ALREADY!" Fuyumi woke with a jump. "Wasn't that Wolf-san?" She looked sleepily at me.

I went to the window and pried it open. "Nanda yo, Wolf?! It's too frigging early in the morning and I have a head ache! What the hell do you want!" I took a second look to notice the girl beside him. Wolf glared up at me. "Get everyone down here now, I need information." He snapped. "Alright, be down in five minutes." I yelled back slamming the window close.

Wolf's POV

"Damn that lazy vampire." I muttered under my breath. Katana met my gaze. "He looks like a bum to me, Wolf-kun. Is he gonna be of any help?" I snap to her, her eyes pierced mine with suspicious attitude. "Nani? He's gonna help us, don't worry."

"Hello." Bell appeared beside Katana and she squeaked. "You jerk!" she yelled shivering a bit. "Oi, Bell. Say sorry!" I growled as I glared at the blonde. The blonde haired green eyed girl looks at Katana. "Gomen. Who is she, Wolf?" She asked me.

"A friend, she's human and stronger than she looks, Bell so I suggest you back off and mind your own business." Katana just looked at me. She shrugged before her attention went to Staz who walked out of the building. She quickly drew her sword. "Matte!" I grabbed her arm as she was about to go head on against Staz. "That's Staz! The one we came to see, Damnit!" Katana glared at me before sheathing her sword.

"Ohayo, Wolf." Staz said looking at Katana. "A human? Did she come here with you Wolf?" I don't have time for games, Staz." I said.

Katana's POV

I looked at Staz, who indeed looked like a vampire, his sharp teeth as he smiled at me gave me the creeps but angered me more than anything. His red eyes stared from me to Wolf. His skin was as pale as the moon and his hair as black as the night sky. I could see tensed muscle under his suit.

I looked to the one person behind him, a girl who must've been the human who died. I jumped away from Wolf and unsheathed my sword pointing it at Staz. "What happened to the girl? The one behind you! Why is she a ghost?!" I yelled my accusation. "Seems like she has an edge for being human…" Staz replies no longer looking at me but at Wolf. "Hai, she took out at least a dozen or more of my underlings before I even came to see what was up. Almost sliced my throat while she was at it." I growled. "I said I was sorry, Wolf-kun!" I yelled not taking my eyes off of Staz.

"She's an amazing sight, Wolf." Staz reached for my sword but instead I sliced it down his chest. "Staz-san!" The girl, Fuyumi cried out. "Don't tempt me, Vampire! I've dealt with your kind, one of your own has killed my family!" I slashed him repeatedly as he kept backing away each time.

Wolf stared at me. "Katana-chan… don't do something you'd regret." My arms stop as I was about to slash him again. I dropped to my knees immediately after my sword fell. "Don't tell me what to do, Wolf-kun. I'm my own person, and I won't let anyone control me after I've fought my entire life." I got up immediately after I fell and ran to Fuyumi, taking her by the arm and took off down the street.

Wolf's POV

Staz stared in shock. "Fuyumi!" He shouted as Katana rushed down the street with her. "Oi, Wolf! Aren't you gonna stop her?!" He yelled in my face. "Can't, Katana is like this. She'll come back don't worry. Fuyumi is most safe with her; remember she almost killed all the demons who found her. She survived an attack on her family that forced her to be an orphan." I grabbed Staz's shirt. "I need answers, Katana said she saw a Cat demon, a zombie and a Vampire kill her family. Tell me what you know of a rogue vampire!" Staz glared at me. "Get Fuyumi back first and I'll help you."

I threw him to the ground. "Selfish bastard." I muttered before taking off after Katana.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made_

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh but I'm taking them back_

_Cause all of this time I've been to blind_

_To understand what should matter to me_

_My friends this life we live_

_It's not what we have_

_It's what we believe in_

_Cause it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_But it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me _

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time I'm not going _

_There's a will in me_

_And now I know_

_This could be the end of me _

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

**Damn things are heating up in this story. Katana showed another side once again of being judgmental of Staz without even knowing attacking him without a real purpose, shows how flawed she is as an oc which I think is funny XD **

**Japanese translations**

**Oi-English: Hey**

**Ohayo-English: Good morning**

**Moshi mosh-English-Hello hello (usually said when answering the phone)**

**Nanda yo-English; either 'what the hell' or 'what is it'**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth about Katana

**Things are gonna just keep getting crazy with how this story is going. Hope you guys enjoy and gomen if my Japanese confuses those who don't know it. Here we go once more! **

**Ps I don't own the anime Blood Lad I own the OCs and the story idea**

_I can see every tear you've cried_

_Like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face_

_Through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies you've been told_

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls _

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

_Right here-Ashes Remain_

Chapter 4: The truth about Katana

Katana's POV

I raced through town with Fuyumi lagging behind me. "Oi!" she screamed as I dragged her by her elbow. "Staz-san hasn't done anything wrong…" I looked back at her and stopped our run. I shook her off as she tried to grab me so I would listen. "Has Wolf-san done anything to you? For you not to trust Demons? I'm a Demon now as well." I looked away. "My family was killed by those creatures. I've fought off cruel people my whole life. I won't let anything stop me again." I walked right into another Demon.

"Get out of my face, Demon!" I yelled slashing at him with my sword till the demon slapped a handcuff on me. "Oi!" I yelled as he shoved me inside a building. "Fuyumi! GET WOLF!" I screamed as one of the demons gaged me. Then everything went black.

Wolf's POV

Back at Staz's house

I talked with Staz as I see Fuyumi come running towards us. "Wolf-san! Help!" She ran into Staz who hugged her. "Where's the other girl?" Staz said as Fuyumi jumped in my direction with a scared look in her eyes. "Wolf-san! Demons! Rogue Demon's took Katana away!"

My anger surged as I grabbed Fuyumi's arms. "Which way?!" I shook her once before she furrowed her brow and pointed in the direction she came. "Go that way and turn on the first corner on your right; third building with big demons in front of it!" I took off running before she was even finished.

Katana's POV

I woke to the sound and hands of demons. "She smells of werewolf." I blinked at glared and snarled at one of the demons. My eyes must've scared them the most because one of them slapped me. "You're no challenge, human!" _You're lucky I'm not a werewolf I would rip your throat out like Wolf will do when he gets here, _I think as I screamed with the gag in my mouth.

I heard screams which were my own as one of the Demons tried to rip my hair out. I was finally able to spit the gag out and when I did I felt my teeth lengthened as I growled and snarled at the demons. Without even knowing I was free I launched myself at the closest one and tore him to shreds with my own claws.

Wolf's POV

When I got there I saw only the two guards outside had gone in and screams could be heard from inside. I quicken my pace to the fourth floor where the screams came from. I gasped in surprise to see demon blood all over the floor and bodies tossed across the room and the two guards facing something. "Is she even human anymore?! Nani?!" one of the guards screamed as I watched Katana rip his throat out with canines that resembled Werewolf fangs.

As soon as the other guard fled I crept up inside. "Katana-chan?" The being with bright orange locks looked at me; blood matted her hair in places and covered her outfit and face. Even her hands had blood all over them. "Katana…" I approached slowly. I held my hand out to her.

"It's ok, the demons are gone now." I gave her a kind smile she stared at me, she looked almost angry and scared at the same time. "Katana-chan…" I was about 3 feet from her when she blinked at me. "Wolf-kun…" Her eyes watered with fear. "Nanda yo?! Why is there blood EVERYWHERE!?" She screamed and tried to get the blood off of herself.

She rubbed her hands to try and get the blood off but it stayed where it was. "What happened!?" She screamed then sobbed. I ran over to her and held her close. "What have I done, Wolf-kun?" She clutched my shirt in her grasp.

"Take me home, Wolf…-kun." She said as she fainted in my arms. "Katana-chan!" I cried but noticed she was low on energy. I carried her down and back to Staz's place. When I turned the corner Fuyumi was already at me. "Katana-chan!" Fuyumi gasped when she saw the blood nearly covering us, mostly Katana's hand prints on my shirt.

"Nani?! What happened?!" Staz yelled when I got within earshot. "Katana tore apart every demon in the building. Blood was all over the floor after she ripped the guard up I saw she barely looked human but almost Werewolf like…" My whole body shook with fright. I had almost lost hope she would be ok, and then stumbling on to her like that…

I talked with Staz on what he could possibly know as Fuyumi and Bell cleaned Katana up. She was still out cold and still maybe when I take her back to West Demon world.

Staz told me some important things like who the Rogue could've been. "You're cousin?" I asked. "Mm. He kills innocent humans with his gang of random rogue demons. He must've killed her family and if so what was the purpose. I'll find out from Mame and Saty later and get back to you on that…" I scratched my head

"About that, I broke my phone earlier this morning." He tossed me one of his spares. "Keep it for now." I thanked him and looked as Bell and Fuyumi brought Katana back from the bath clean and in Bell's spare clothing. Fuyumi and Bell walked back into the bath to try and scrub the blood out of the clothes.

I walked over to Katana. "She's werewolf alright. I can smell it on her. If she is a werewolf then why were her parents killed…" something snapped in my mind. She looks familiar almost besides knowing her. I grabbed some books that I had Staz store for me for emergencies.

I pulled on out of Werewolf lore and looked through it. I gasped when I saw a picture of a portrait. _That's Katana!_ My eyes went wide as I look at the royal family of werewolves. _She's a former princess! _My gaze snaps to Katana who was still out of it. _I must keep this knowledge from her for now. Who knows what could happen if they knew she was still alive. _

_I will show you the way back home_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

_I'll show you how to live again_

_And heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always_

_Be the one who took your place_

_When the rain falls_

_I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

**What does Wolf mean but if people knew she was alive? Nobody knows for now except Katana is a former princess and a Werewolf. So much info in one chapter so I think that's enough for now. I know one thing for sure is Wolf is falling for Katana or is it opposite? **


	5. Chapter 5: Katana's Sickness

**Back once again, I feel like I'm either updating too fast or I'm just enjoying this story way too damn much. But who can't love a hunky dude like Wolf fall for his almost similar personality in Katana. To me they would be a great pair even though Katana isn't in the anime and I made her all by myself **

**Ps I don't own Blood Lad however I own Katana and possible OCs and this story idea**

_All alone, lost in this abyss_

_Crawling in the dark_

_Nothing to wipe my longing clips_

_And I wonder where you are_

_Are you far, will you come to my rescue?_

_Am I left to die but I can't give up on you_

_I feel you keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

_Touch you, taste you, feel you here_

_(Oh oh yeah yeah)_

_I feel you keeping me alive_

_You are my salvation_

_Hold me, heal me, keep me near_

_(Oh oh yeah yeah)_

_Salvation- Skillet_

Chapter 5: Katana's Sickness

Staz's POV

I explained as much as I could to Wolf about my cousin, Gaz and his rogue gang. The only thing I didn't have a clue on was his location and hideout. I know Wolf and from the way he was looking at the human, Katana was apparently her name, is that he wouldn't go find them by himself because of his promise.

"I promised her I would help her find them and let her seek her own revenge against Gaz and those two she saw at her family's home. But after looking in the Werewolf lore, it seems she is a former princess…" I gazed at Wolf.

"Are you sure?" he tossed me the book and I found the page. "Your right. It looks like her. But the name is put in here wrong. Katana isn't her real name, it's shown in here that the name of the princess was, Akaibara, otherwise known as the red rose of the werewolves." I fingered the picture. The child in the picture looked to be about a cub so she must've been young when the people who had her in the human world were murdered.

"Akaibara?" Wolf looked at me. "Strange name for a wild flower like her." I glanced at him before speaking. "The name means red rose, what do you expect, Wolf?" I smacked him with the book before putting it away. Earlier Bell and Fuyumi dried off Katana's clothes that were soaked in blood and changed her back into them all the while she was out cold. She was sweaty and breathing was heavy and fast.

"She needs to rest." Staz said looking back at Katana who's head layed in Fuyumi's lap while she brushed Katana's hair. I could see the pain crossing her face. I stood up as I looked back at Staz. "I need to find some more info. I'm gonna run down to Saty. Come with." I said while Staz nodded. He looked to Fuyumi and Bell.

"You girls stay here and care for Katana and make sure she doesn't get up for any reason except to eat and use the restroom. We'll be back in a few hours. Deku, Yoshida, don't do anything stupid." He opened the door to the hall and waved me out. "Be care with Katana." I looked at Fuyumi who smiled before waving bye before Staz closed the door.

Fuyumi's POV

I look down at Katana's face while Bell blotted her skin, wiping the sweat from her pale forehead. "She doesn't look very good." I look at Bell. "Should we take her back to Wolf's place and let her relax there? I'll stay with her." I replied as Bell-chan thought for a moment. "Deku, what are you guys doing?!"

She glanced at the boys who were playing and messing with Staz's video game collection. "Um, nothing…" Deku sweat dropped when Bell glared at him. "Staz said don't do anything stupid and what are you doing?!" Bell smacked Deku on the head before glaring at Yoshida.

"Ok, we'll be taking Katana to Wolf's because she needs the rest so stay put!" Bell cried before opening one of her curtain portals. Once it was connected we both carried Katana through and ended up in one of Wolf's spare bedrooms. I layed Katana on the bed after pulling away the blanket. She opened her eyes to look around a second. "Fuyumi…" She spoke her voice cracking and faint.

"Nani?" I leaned over so I could hear her. "Where's Wolf? I think something is wrong with me. I smell like a demon…" I gasped and leaned back. I grabbed Bell's hand before whispering. "Something's wrong with Katana, we need to get to Wolf."

Wolf's POV

We were lucky to get some info out of Mame. "I heard of that incident, it happened almost a few give or take a decade. The princess of the Wolf clan was big news all over the Demon world. Everyone was joyful when she arrived into the world. One day the princess was kidnapped but no one found a trace of the person who did it. Everyone lost hope that the princess would ever be found." But I interjected.

"But she's here!" I showed Mame the book. "That's the girl who hospitalized several of my underlings! She's still alive. But something happened just yesterday evening." I explained to Mame and Saty how Katana looked the day she was kidnapped by the demons with blood everywhere.

"Seems like being in the Demon world reactivated her blood line. She's not just a former princess returned to the Demon world; she's full on Werewolf as well." I slammed my fist on the table. "But how the hell did she get here! She said she hates all demons and wants to find the murderers who kill the human family she was with."

Staz glanced at me with shock. "She says she hates all demons? Then why does she trust you?" I snarled at Staz. "I told her without me, she would be killed by the more cruel demons lurking around, and it's true. I'm her only hope." I glanced back at Mame.

"But in the book it says the princess's name is Akaibara. But she told me her name was Katana? Do you think the Human family gave her that name?" Mame nodded in response. "It has to be the only reason. What's more strange is her last name, Ookami. That means wolf. So the family knew she was a demon or they wouldn't give her an amazing last name."

The door to the shop opened wide and Fuyumi barged in. "Wolf-san…" Fuyumi gave me a look of loss and fear. "What's wrong with Katana?" Mame replies. "Must be the werewolf blood changing her, sometimes when a person is taken out of the demon world and come back in after a long period of time, their blood settles in a dormant state, her blood is reactivating which is causing her to be sick. She should be fine in a few days." Mame shooed me out of the shop as me and Staz follow Fuyumi through the portal Bell made to get to my place.

Katana's POV

I crack open my eyes for a second to see Wolf's intense gaze looking at me as I jumped. "Whoa, you startled me!" He glanced in my direction. Concern framed his expression as he gripped my hand.

I covered my face in shame as Staz looked at me as I hissed in fear. "You smell just like him! That vamp who killed my family!" Wolf grabbed my other hand and yelled. "That wasn't your family!" I looked at him with venom in my eyes. "How would you know?! They raised me! How dare you, Wolf-kun!"

Fuyumi came beside me. "That's not what he means, Katana-chan." She gave me a sad but honest look as she patted my arm. Wolf urged me to look at him once more as he finished. "I read in the werewolf lore, it says and shows the princess of the Wolf clan, it showed you with your real parents. You weren't ever human; you were a dormant Werewolf child. You're just like us demons." I looked at him almost disbelieving him.

"Who am I then?" I murmured slowly as tears streamed down. Staz spoke without a care in the world. "It said your true name is Akaibara which means Red rose." I stifled a laugh, "That's a horrible name!" I laughed as everyone stared at me. "Your parents gave you that; it said you were the red rose of the wolf clan ad that you would bring prosperity for the wolf clan." Wolf clarified for me after a moment of silence.

I glared at Wolf and Staz. "This is a sick prank. I'm no princess and I'm no werewolf!" my hair tumbled down into my face as my expression shook with anger. I was sick of the jokes and the thought of being a Demon when something weird just happened to me.

"I won't stand for you guys trying to tell me what the hell I am. Just leave me be or I will leave." I yelled as tears streamed down my face. This was getting sicker and sicker by the minute with the so called jokes.

Wolf didn't move nor look ashamed of the thing he just told me. I gasped in pain and shock as I looked at him. "It can't be true! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" I yelled into his face as he looked at me with a blank expression but truly sad eyes.

In one second I was facing him the next I'm in Wolf's arms as he sobs quietly into my shoulder. "G-Gomen, but it's true." His whole body racked with quivers and shakes. Tears leaked from my eyes as I realized his own pain. In that moment I realized, Wolf was just as alone as I was.

I wrapped my own arms around his waist as I hugged him tight. "Gomen, Wolf-kun." I whispered into his ear as he hugged me tight. "You were alone, like me weren't you." His response was more shakes and a quick nod with tears. Tears leaked from my eyes as I looked at him. "Wolf-kun. I won't let you be alone anymore." I pulled one arm from around his waist to have him look at me. When he did I wiped away the tears already down his face.

I cupped his cheek as tears slide down from his eyes onto my hand. I give him a small smile before giving him a kiss. The kiss was slow but quick, more for comfort and caring. Wolf's hands went from my waist to my head as he pressed me closer to him for another kiss.

And for the first time in my life, I enjoyed something.

**Hope you guys liked that. In the anime As far as we know from the anime now, Wolf doesn't have anybody. That's what I pulled from the anime. I made Wolf have hidden sadness about being alone. **

**Review tell me how I did and favorite cause it's right next to it and follow while you're at it kay? XD **


End file.
